The View
by GeekyDollie
Summary: Moving the tree is the only way to get a better view [hints of shippiness]


**Title:** The View  
**Chapter:** 1/1  
**Fandom:** SGA

**Summary:** Moving the tree is the only way to get a better view (hints of shippiness)

**Spoilers:** None; takes place sometime after 4X02

**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and the characters belong to TPTB of the Stargate franchise.

**Author's Notes: **I surprised myself how sexist this fic became. Sorry boys. If you are easily offended you should turn back now. If not, have yourself a good laugh.

* * *

Teyla balanced her drink on her meal tray carefully and scanned the mess hall for a seat. Colonel Sheppard and Ronon were sitting at a table by the edge of the balcony. Sheppard was leaning lazily with his arm over the empty chair beside him, and Ronon was gesturing with a tall glass of water in hand, which nearly sloshed over the table. Laughing loudly and one-upping each other with testosterone-fueled stories, the guys didn't seem particularly inviting. 

At the next table sat Dr. Jennifer Keller and Emma Warren, a new med-tech with whom Teyla had only spoken once or twice. However, they were leaning together conspiratorially, which piqued Teyla's interest. As Teyla approached, the ladies were giggling and trying to hide the grins on their faces.

Dr. Keller looked up and noticed her there struggling with her tray. Trying desperately to sober their expressions, she motioned for Teyla to come over.

"Teyla, come join us. There's plenty of space here." She shifted her chair over to make space.

"Thanks." Teyla set down her tray and placed her glass on the table, thankful she didn't spill it on the way.

The three women sat silently for a moment. Teyla couldn't help but feel like she had interrupted something when she sat down, but then again the ladies did ask her to come over. She looked up suddenly when she heard Emma burst out in giggles again and Jennifer following suit.

"Is everything all right?" Teyla raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Emma shrugged nonchalantly before breaking out into a bright smile again "just enjoying the view."

Teyla followed Emma's eyes to the next table where John and Ronon were still telling battle stories. A knowing smile spread across her face as well. It was no secret that a majority of the women on base agreed that the Colonel and Ronon were attractive.

Emma leaned towards her dining companions and caught Teyla's eye.

"Teyla, that's the marine you've been fancying, innit?" the British girl's accent seemed particularly noticeable to Teyla when she was joking around. Emma nodded across the room to a young man who was gathering his tray and preparing to leave the mess hall.

"What?" Teyla looked back at the wide eyes of the two women awaiting her response. She looked away and denied vehemently. "No. I… I mean, I've sparred with him a few times. He's nice."

Her mashed potatoes suddenly seemed a very suitable sculpting medium.

"Sparring?" Jennifer jumped in at the obvious opening. "Is that what we're calling it now?"

"Stop!" Teyla laughed. She shook her head and lowered her voice. "Who told you about him?"

The two women looked at each other for a second and shrugged.

"Rumor?" they said simultaneously. Teyla rolled her eyes. Emma elbowed her friend and leaned toward Teyla.

"Look, he's coming this way." She looked as if she was about to get up to catch his attention.

"Don't…" Teyla whispered quickly, taking preemptive action.

"Nah, I won't say anything," she reassured her, and promptly called out to the marine who was about to walk past. "Excuse me, lieutenant!"

Teyla wanted to slide under the table.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Um, Lieutenant… Davidson," Emma glanced at the name embroidered on his uniform before looking at him sweetly. "We were wondering if you could help. The view in the mess hall is just gorgeous, it's a shame that tree is in the way."

She pointed to the nearest planter by the balcony railing.

"Well, we could move it," Davidson shrugged and put his tray down on the nearest table, which happened to be the one where John and Ronon were sitting at. "Where to?"

"Over there would be brilliant," Emma stood and surveyed the room. She looked back with a wink. "We would have moved it ourselves, but it's massive."

"No problem"

Seeing Davidson coerced by the ladies to push the planter, John and Ronon got up from their chairs to help. Emma sat down and elbowed Jennifer. Both tried to stifle a giggle causing Teyla yet again to raise her eyebrows at the young women. However, it wasn't long until she caught on what their attention had turned to. In the process of leaning over the planter for leverage, Davidson's pants had slid down just enough to reveal the waistband of his regulation BVD's.

"Oooh, he's fit," Emma whispered to Teyla, which caused Jennifer to nearly choke on her water. However, her glass left her lips and froze in mid-air as something else caught her attention.

John and Ronon had also leaned over the planter to help push, and neither had the reputation for wearing their pants high on their hips.

"Boxers…" Jennifer nodded appreciatively at John. "but,… hearts?"

John's uniform pants revealed that his undies were certainly not of regulation print. Teyla, like the other members of her team, knew of John's penchant for pushing the limits of regulation wherever he could – in this particular case, uniform – but even she recognized the human connotation of hearts as uncharacteristic.

Her contemplation of that issue was distracted by the sudden open-mouthed silence of her dining companions. She followed their line of sight back to the three men. Ronon, was also never one to follow regulation… nor uniform for that matter. He was currently pushing his full weight into the planter and sending the tree sliding into place. However, it was not just the tree sliding. The evidence was clear… and the conclusion was: neither briefs nor boxers.

Teyla coughed and sculpted her potatoes higher. She looked up and saw the ladies staring back at her.

"What?" she looked back a matter-of-factly, "I knew that."

She knew they were going to press for further information, but the men completing their task saved her.

"Enjoying the view?" John turned back to ask them as they adjusted the alignment of the planter and started to stand.

"Uh, yes," Emma sputtered, "now we can see the full moon."

Jennifer's eyes widened and she turned incredulously to Emma at the brash quip.

"Thanks guys."

As for Teyla, she could hardly help but glance down at John's waist quickly to confirm the patterned undergarment, but she looked away just as quickly. The men picked up their trays and headed for the exit, but John passed by and leaned close enough to whisper into her ear. Teyla stiffened guiltily that John might have caught them watching him, but then her jaw dropped at his breathy words just before he walked away.

"Elizabeth gave them to me."


End file.
